Rootkits, spyware, and malware operate on the premise of hiding themselves from detection by security software executing on the same platform. Once a rootkit is able to hide itself on the platform, the rootkit can then observe all user activity, capture user data, perform circumvention of user actions, and other malicious activities. There are an increasing number of incidents of rootkits, spyware and malware that hide themselves from the user and execute in the background collecting sensitive information and slowing down the system considerably